a crime i didn't commit
by pikachulover1234567891011
Summary: this is my first ever fanfic, it contains ash being a pikachu, and the adventures he has with all his pokemon (pikachu, Charmander, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Chikorita and Squirtle) yes, i know most of these either weren't with ash or had evolved by this point, but i'm using my artistic licence. Rated M for lemon scenes and language
1. Chapter 1

**A crime I didn't commit**

**This is my first ever fanfiction, based upon the time that ash ketchum was turned into a Pikachu. For the purposes of this story, ash and all of his pokemon are male. Please R&R either by PM or the usual review button.**

**Chapter 1**

"**It all happened when I was a Pikachu for crying out loud, how could it be pokeality if I was a pokemon?" Ash asks.**

"**I only have to collect the evidence, that's why I arrested you mr ketchum" replies officer Jenny, who was looking as if she couldn't believe the young man who grew up a few doors down could even think he turned into a Pikachu, let alone make others believe he was a Pikachu for a matter of weeks. "why don't you start from the beginning, and don't leave out any details". **

** "ok then", replies ash, "but it's a long story, so you'd better sit comfortably"**

"**OK" says Officer Jenny, sitting back in her chair, "begin"**

"**it all started on my way to the next city, blackthorn city I believe, we came across a witch, who needed a few ingredients for her potion, I helped her find them, and when she'd made the potion, I suddenly felt the ground move, the next thing I knew, I was a Pikachu." **

"**A Pikachu you say?" asks officer jenny, "why would you become a pikachu?"**

"**I think it had something to do with pikachu and I being best friends, and Pikachu being my first pokemon, but I'm not sure"**

"**Well, continue"**

"**Ok, so I was a Pikachu"**

***flashback begins***

**That's my first chapter, I'll probably upload another chapter in a few days, but I've got to go, I have a Taekwon-Do grading to study for, and a lesson tonight so I can practice for the grading (im hopefully going to get my yellow belt then) which takes place on Monday 10****th**** February 2014.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy studying theory for my grading to yellow belt on Monday. Thank you to all the people who have messaged me and the people who have favourited this story. Please don't forget to R&R**

*flashback begins*

"pika?" Pikachu asked..

"Oh my fecking god, I'm a Pikachu" replies Ash.

Pikachu gestures to Ash, and Ash follows him towards a wooded area.

"what are we doing here pikachu?" asks ash.

Pikachu suddenly pounces on ash, wrestling him to the ground, after about five minutes of this, they lie on the ground, out of breath. Ash notices a pink appendage between Pikachu's legs, sticking up at a 45 degree angle. Suddenly, Pikachu jumps up, and starts forcing it between Ash's tailhole. "AAAAH, SHIT" screams Ash, at which Pikachu starts pounding in and out, as hard and fast as his little mouse body would let him. About ten minutes later, Pikachu cries out "CHAAAAAAAAAAAA" and Ash feels something thick and sticky flying into his insides.

"Oh my god Pikachu, that was amazing, I never knew you felt that way about me." Says Ash.

"I always did, but never had a chance to show it" replies Pikachu.

"what the frack, when did you learn our language?" asks Ash.

"I didn't" replies Pikachu, "you can understand us pokemon because you mated with one, anyway, we'd better go clean up, Brock will have lunch ready soon, I saw a lake nearby, race you there?" he continues.

"Sure" says ash, and they both start running.

About ten minutes later, they're both clean and on their way back to Brock and Misty.

"not a word to Brock or Misty about this OK Ash?" says Pikachu.

"Ok Pikachu" says Ash, "After all, we don't want them to take the piss out of us for it do we?"

"Nope" replies Pikachu.

By this time they were almost back at the campsite, so they ran as fast as they could to the table, and arrived just as Brock served up lunch. Pokemon food for all the pokemon and Ash, and his famous Vegetable Stew for him and Misty. TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
